Tasslehoff's Sacrifice
by islandsnow2007
Summary: Takes place when tas goes back to be killed by Chaos, short story bout what happens after he dies and meets flint. R/R


Tasslehoff's Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, Margaret Weis, & Tracey Hickman have their rights.

The whole world seemed to be spinning, with hundreds of lights dancing among the sky.

"Ok, it's now or never." Said Tasslehoff.

He was being sent back to die. He was not being forced to do this. It was his choice. He had fulfilled his fate and now it was his time to leave.

A terrible roar shattered the silence that had accompanied Tass through the roads of time. In one moment Tasslehoff felt terrified, sad, and very, very tired. He had finally reached his destination.

Above him was Chaos, the father of all and nothing; He dragged out his small dagger once named, "rabbitslayer". Running with the agility and speed, given to his race, he thrust himself in front of Usha.

"Take that", he yelled as he thrust his dagger into Chaos's big toe.

Another roar echoed through Tasslehoff's ears. In his rage, Chaos smashed his foot down, upon the kender, desiring revenge upon the pesky creature that injured him. Pain shot through Tasslehoff's body, shattering his spine. Distantly he saw Usha run and catch a drop of blood.

Satisfied Tas, relaxed, and let an everlasting sleep come over him. He had fulfilled his destiny. Chaos was defeated, and now it was time for him to move on.

And thus, the last hero of the lance passed from the world, on to find new adventures, and to greet some very old friends.

"Let me sleep, just a few more minutes", said a small bundle of cloak, & hair, as the new sun threatened to awaken him.

"Oh get up you blasted kender," said a short bearded, _oh what was that again_, _ah yes,_ a dwarf.

Suddenly, a dawning of realization struck the kender.

"Wait", yelled the talking bundle, as he jumped out of under the cloak. And there low and behold was Tasslehoff, THE Tasslehoff Burrfoot. "Oh no, I'm alive. I can't even die right." He moaned

"You're dead, not alive you pea-brained rascal. You've made us wait a long time for you", said the dwarf

"Flint", exclaimed Tas. He ran to Flint, and before the dwarf could protest, hugged him. "Did you miss me?" he asked.

"Bite me", replied Flint. But behind that big gray beard, he was smiling.

Laughter echoed around the pair. It was then that Tas realized they were not alone. There under a great big tree stood the heroes of the lance, Tanis half-elven, his wife Laurana, Sturm the bold knight, Tika the warrior-barmaid, Caramon, & his twin Raistlin, who's dark robes were quickly fading, getting lighter and lighter.

They stood on a vast plane, somewhere in space looking down on the rest of Krynn. Green grass and rolling hills surrounded them. Beside them stood the ancient Valenwood tree, that Flint had sat under waiting for the day when his friends would join him.

"All of you are hear," exclaimed Tas, letting go of Flint. "Look you can see all of Krynn from here."

"Do not look upon the world for to long kender", said Raistlin. "Our time there has passed, as we speak Tarkisis challenges Paladine. It is our nieces and nephews that must now shape the new age."

"Then where do we go now?" asked Tas

"Another adventure I suppose," said Tanis

"Ok, lets go", Tasslehoff grabbed Sturm and Flints arm, trying to drag them up a path that seemed to have appeared just a few moments ago.

"Wait, Tas, why rush? We have all of eternity." Said Laurana

"All of eternity… I like that" said Tas

"Reorx, an eternity with him", moaned Flint

Everyone laughed, and it even seemed as if the clouds themselves were smiling down upon the band of friends.

"Welcome back Tasslehoff… welcome back", whispered Raistlin. Then he smiled, for the first time in almost an age, a genuine smile. The silent wind carried his voice away to the west. And soon the companions followed that same wind upon the winding path. Along it they would find new hopes, sorrows, and adventures. But that is another story, and as the sunsets, and the moonrises, perhaps it is better that, this story wait for another day.

Author's Note:

Hi, ok this is just a short story. I doubt that I'll make it into a longer one so I just thought I'd let you know. Maybe if I get enough reviews I'll turn it into a long one, but that's a very slim chance so. Read & Review, and if you liked this story check out my original short story, called "Shades of gray". But beware there are many stories in the FF.net world called that, so read the right one. No slashes, constructive criticism excepted. Bye, Isadene


End file.
